A Christmas tale
by Schahrazada
Summary: [RWHG] ¿Es cierto que los fantasmas no se preocupan por la navidad?


Decidieron entrar y leer este capítulo extra que publiqué. ¡GRACIAS! =D Que bueno que les haya interesado, eso significa que no ando tan mal con los títulos. Es que alguna vez se me van unos taaaaan extravagantes.... Y otros taaaan secos.... Es todo una odisea... Pero bueno, aquí están, leyendo mis boberías y sin poder comenzar el capítulo por mi culpa.

Lo mejor será que los deje en paz y así puedan leer. =D.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**°A Christmas tale °**

La casa daba un aspecto tenebroso al espectador, y era conocido que todo el pueblo trataba lo menos posible de pasar cerca de ella. Sin embargo, esto no detenía a dos personas que en ese momento estaban parados, escobas al lado, a la puerta.

Era siniestra. En la reja se apreciaba una leyenda casi destruida, por lo que no se podía apreciar a su perfección. Luego un camino lleno de piedras, baches, y a los lados, árboles que danzaban al son del viento con entusiasmo. Las hojas estaban esparcidas por el suelo, en sus diferentes colores, desde verdes recién caídas, hasta amarillas y rojas, que llevaban ya varias estaciones ahí, sin que una mano amiga las recogiera.

La casa era de aspecto señorial, con varios pisos. Se notaba a mares que había sido una gran mansión en otros tiempos. Había vidrios rotos y la penumbra reinaba en ella.

Los dos personajes tomaron sus escobas y se metieron por un gran hoyo que había en la reja y se encaminaron a la puerta principal de la gran mansión.

-No puedo creer que haya sido de aquí...- murmuró la primer figura, con un dejo de miedo en la voz.

-Vamos Ron, espero que no tengas miedo...- declaró la segunda figura, con una sonrisa irónica en el rostro. Su cabello castaño y despeinado ondeaba al viento, y pequeñas hojas se habían ya incrustado en él. La muchacha trató de quitárselas por todos los medios, pero mientras mas tiempo pasaba, el número aumentaba, así que decidió darse por vencida. Las puertas eran de madera, con grabados extraños en ellas. El pelirrojo tocó y ambos esperaron respuesta, sin éxito.

-Bueno, parece que no están, lástima, volveremos después... Al menos cuando sea de día- la voz le temblaba notoriamente al chico.

-Ron, no seas gallina- exclamó la chica, sujetándolo por la túnica, ya que éste estaba con un pie en la escalera, dispuesto a irse.

-Hermione, no hay nadie, no respondieron, además, ¿A quien si no a ti se le ocurre trabajar el día de navidad? Por el momento podría estar disfrutando con mi familia en casa, al lado de mis seres queridos, sin necesidad de venir a una horrible mansión abandonada a pasar sustos-

-Bueno, vete Ron, puedo hacer el trabajo yo sola- Murmuró amargamente Hermione. Y no era para menos. Su familia había muerto dos años atrás a manos de los Mortífagos, y ahora la chica vivía sola. Estaba acostumbrada a pasarse las navidades trabajando, después de todo, Harry las pasaba con Sirius y Remus, mientras que Ron las pasaba con su familia. Extrañaba el estar bebiendo ponche al calor de la chimenea, pero sabía que eso ya no era para ella. Todo había cambiado.

Normalmente se sentaba la noche de navidad en su escritorio y hacía todos los reportes que debía para enero. Así podría tomarse después un descanso en año nuevo, el cual aprovechaba para arreglar su pequeña casa. Pero en esa fecha todo iba a ser diferente.

Recibió una llamada telefónica aquella tarde, en la cual le comunicaban que en cierta mansión antigua vivía una familia. Habían tenido problemas con Mortífagos y necesitaban ayuda. Ella era un auror renombrado, y la única que estaba disponible, por lo que decidió ir a ver lo que pasaba. Se había encontrado a Ron a medio camino y sin mas ni mas, éste decidió ir con ella, después de todo, podría ser peligroso. Y por eso ahora estaban ellos dos, solos, en frente de esa casona aparentemente abandonada, congelándose.

-A lo mejor todos estaban en peligro....-

-Hermione, usa tu sentido común, si todos estaban en peligro, ¿Cómo es que pudieron llamar al Ministerio? Hay algo aquí que no me cuadra.- Explicó Ron, tratando de convencer a su amiga de que regresaran.

-Exacto, hay algo misterioso en todo esto, y es mi deber como auror el investigarlo. También debería ser el tuyo, pero dado el caso que estás de vacaciones, entonces te perdono.- exclamó alegremente Hermione. Volvió a insistir con la puerta, y de nuevo ésta se mantuvo firmemente cerrada.

-Hermione, por favor, no seas así, creo que será mejor que nos vayamos. El frío cala hasta los huesos y estoy cansado. Mi ponche ya debe de estar frío totalmente- se excusaba Ron, pero la chica, no lo escuchó mas, se había encaminado a la parte trasera de la casa, buscando alguna forma de vida.... inteligente.

Al llegar a su destino se encontró con una pequeña fachada y una puerta. Tal vez daba a la cocina, tal vez no, sería bueno averiguarlo. Hermione tocó con insistencia, obteniendo el mismo resultado que en la entrada principal de la gran mansión. Por fin, cansada de eso, trató girando la perilla. Nada. Estaba cerrada con seguro. Sacó la varita de entre sus túnicas y lanzó el ya conocido "_alohomara"_. La puerta se abrió de par en par, rebelando una pequeña cocina, sencilla pero elegante. Los trastos y cacharros estaban aún sin lavar, mientras que había manchas de comida por todos lados.

-¡Ron! ¡Ven! ¡Creo que podemos entrar!- gritó Hermione desde la puerta. Nadie respondió. -¡Ron! ¡No estoy jugando! ¡Ven!- El silencio parecía burlarse de sus gritos. Ella se encogió de hombros y entró en la casa, cuidándose de cerrar la puerta.

Salió de la cocina y entró a un gran comedor, en el cual había una mesa de caoba, tallada en las patas y en las orillas, con mas de veinte sillas. Al parecer los dueños de la casa estaban acostumbrados a recibir visitas. Había algunos cuadros antiguos, todos sin movimiento. Que raro. No era costumbre que los magos tuvieran cuadros _muggles_. Ya después averiguaría eso, por el momento tenía que concentrarse en buscar algo anormal. Pero lo anormal se había presentado ya por si solo. Estaba en una mansión abandonada, contestando un llamado de auxilio, sin embargo, parecía ser un lugar totalmente _muggle_.

Atravesó el comedor hasta llegar a otra puerta del mismo estilo que la de la entrada, y se encontró en un enorme recibidor con varias puertas, todas iguales, y unas escaleras, también de madera, en forma de espiral. Ron estaba ahí, esperándola.

-¡Ron! ¡Pensé que te habías ido! ¿Por qué no me dijiste que estabas adentro?- exclamó Hermione al ver la figura de su mejor amigo. El chico sonrió a modo de disculpa.

-Lo siento Mione, cuando te fuiste utilicé un hechizo para abrir la puerta, luego te grité y ya no me respondiste. Supuse que te habías ido por el otro lado y pensé buscarte por adentro- declaró el pelirrojo. La chica suspiró aliviada. Al menos no era un mortífago. Ahora solo faltaría investigar.

Caía en cuenta que desde que entró, la casa estaba iluminada con el tenue bailar de algunas velas que se encontraban en los candelabros de pared. Viendo por afuera parecía que todo estaba oscuro. Luego averiguarían eso, por el momento lo mejor era investigar si había alguna clase de actividad ilegal dentro de la casa.

Portaron sus varitas y comenzaron a revisar el lugar. El piso inferior estaba todo en orden, si así se podía llamar al hecho de que estuviera abandonado y sucio. Subieron las escaleras buscando algo nuevo, pero no tuvieron éxito. Al parecer había sido una falsa alarma.

-Será mejor que nos retiremos, si los dueños de pronto aparecieran aquí estaríamos en problemas por allanamiento de morada- dijo Hermione después de varias revisiones a unas habitaciones ahí cerca.

-Espera un momento, ¿Tu viste lo que había detrás de esa puerta?- preguntó Ron, señalando una de las tantas, la cual estaba del lado derecho al finalizar la escalera de caracol.

-No, pensé que tu la habías revisado- declaró Hermione. Ambos se miraron y empuñaron sus varitas.

-A la de tres, yo te cubro- La chica asintió. Contaron, uno, dos , ¡tres! Y empujaron la puerta. Era solamente una biblioteca, pero estaba totalmente iluminada, con fuego recién encendido crepitando en la chimenea alegremente. Estaban en el piso superior del lugar. Caminaron a unas escaleras y bajaron.

-¿Qué clase de lugar es este? Parece encantado...- Ron parecía algo asustado.

-¿Sigues creyendo en los cuentos de hadas?- había un tono de burla en ella.

Examinaron el lugar, y por los libros pudieron percatarse de que la casa no estaba habitada por magos. El suelo era de madera. En la parte de abajo había unos sillones enfrente de la chimenea, tapizados en rojo, con una mesita al centro, y debajo de la mesita había una alfombra, roja también, con las orillas bordadas en dorado.

-Que elegantes- declaró Ron, encontrando un mini-bar justo debajo de una de las grandes ventanas del lugar. Las cortinas eran rojas también con bordados dorados. Hermione por su parte no quería dejar nada sin revisar, y hurgaba hasta en los pequeños rincones sin libros en el librero.

-Que extraño...- murmuraba entre dientes, y continuaba con su inspección. Por fin, y después de un buen rato, decidió que no había nada en aquel lugar, y optaron por irse.

Se dirigieron a la puerta, pero Hermione se detuvo a medio camino, junto a la mesita.

Dio unos pasos encima de la alfombra y luego dio otros pasos mas lejos. Volvió a repetir esta operación varias veces, hasta que sonrió triunfal. –Esta hueco aquí abajo- dijo sonriente.

Ron la miró sin comprender, pero ella no esperó a que lo hiciera, mas bien trató de mover la mesita con sus propias manos. Era algo pesada y tardó un poco, pero logró hacerlo, y luego quitó la alfombra. Volvió a caminar en el lugar, tratando de reafirmar lo que había dicho. No cabía duda. Colocó su pie en la parte final de una de las maderas y ésta se levantó casi al instante, rebelando un escondite en la parte de abajo. Se agachó y metió la mano, ya que estaba totalmente oscuro y el agujero era algo pequeño para su cabeza.

Rozó algo totalmente frío y duro, provocando en ella un estremecimiento que le recorrió todo el cuerpo.

-¡Ron! ¡Ayúdame, aquí hay algo!- le gritó a su compañero, como si hubiese olvidado que estaban en la misma habitación.

El chico pelirrojo se acercó y comenzó a quitar la madera en un área de dos metros cuadrados, hasta que al final descubrieron lo que había ahí, cosa que los dejó totalmente helados. Eran dos cadáveres, de mucho tiempo, pero lo que mas les sorprendió es que llevaban las túnicas distintivas de los aurores. Y eso no era todo. Tenían los mismos rasgos y fisonomía que ellos dos.

-¡Hermione!- exclamó el pelirrojo, tomando fuertemente a la chica por el brazo -¡Somos nosotros dos!-

Pero no hacía falta que le dijeran eso. Ella lo había notado ya. La respiración entrecortada de su amigo le decía que no todo iba sobre ruedas. Por fin pudo articular palabra.

-¿Qué es esto? ¿Qué lugar es este?- se repetía una y otra vez.

-¿Qué están haciendo aquí?- Una voz a sus espaldas provocó que ambos se dieran vuelta, para encontrarse con un hombre _muggle_, vestido con un frac negro y un gran sombrero de copa. Parecía sacado de las novelas antiguas. Era algo gordo, de cabello negro. Al menos eso lo decían sus cejas y bigote, ya que debajo del sombrero no se vislumbraba nada. Su rostro era amigable, pero eso no ayudó mucho a los aurores a sentirse reconfortados. Mas bien les preocupó. ¿De donde había salido aquel hombre?

-Nosotros... bueno... recibimos una llamada de auxilio. Somos policías. Estábamos buscando actividades ilegales aquí, pero creo que es hora de que nos retiremos- declaró Hermione con voz segura y una sonrisa en los labios. Se dio media vuelta, pero se quedó asombrada al ver que la mesita y la alfombra estaban de nuevo en su lugar, como si no hubiera pasado nada. Ron la miró y ella lo miró a él.

El hombre gordo se levantó de su sillón y se acercó a la chica. Le tomó la mano y la besó delicadamente, provocando que el pelirrojo se pusiera "algo" celoso. Pero prefería que le pasara una manada de hipogrifos furiosos encima antes de tener que admitir eso.

-Bienvenidos a Silver Manor. Mi nombre es Gordon Silver y vivo aquí. Soy dueño y señor de estas tierras, hasta donde llega la reja en la parte trasera. Debo decir que es un gran lugar... Si fuera de día se los podría mostrar, pero dado que es de noche y además, con esta tormenta....- y como si hubiera sido invocado, un rayo rasgó los cielos, llegando hasta un pequeño árbol que había ahí, partiéndolo en dos pedazos. Extrañamente, una tormenta se había desatado en el cielo. El llamado Gordon volvió su rostro hacia ellos con una sonrisa en los labios, dejando al descubierto un diente de oro.

-En un momento conocerán a mi esposa, Margaret Silver. Somos los únicos habitantes del lugar. La servidumbre llega por las mañanas y se va por la noche. Nadie entra aquí después de la caída del sol, en realidad, son los primeros desde hace treinta navidades- parecía encantado con la idea, muy al contrario de los dos magos, quienes buscaban ya una excusa para salir.

-Bueno, creo que es hora de que nos vayamos. Nos deben de estar esperando en las fiestas, usted sabe, ponche y todo eso, y no queremos que aguarden por nosotros...- dijo Hermione, caminando disimuladamente hacia la puerta que daba al recibidor.

-¿Esperando? Pero... ¿Quién podría esperarla a usted señorita Granger?- preguntó Gordon, sin que su eterna sonrisa desapareciera. Hermione estaba estática. ¿Cómo sabía su nombre? ¿Cómo sabía que no tenía a donde ir esa navidad?. –Ah, los crímenes cometidos en nombre del amor son muchos, ¿saben? Y mas en éstas épocas del año en que la soledad se siente con mas fuerza...- decía el hombre, aparentemente para él, pero lo suficientemente alto como para que lo escucharan sus dos interlocutores.

-¿A que se refiere?- preguntó tontamente Ron. Gordon lo miró sonriendo.

-Apuesto a que usted jamás ha pasado una navidad en soledad, ¿Me equivoco señor Weasley? Podría decirse que no conoce el significado de ésta palabra. Tiene suficientes hermanos y hermanas para pasar el rato sin necesidad de sentirse solo, muy al contrario de la señorita Granger, quien, podría decirse, está por pasar su tercera navidad en la compañía de las sombras de su casa... A menos, claro está, que las cosas cambien...- y volvió a fijar su vista en la ventana.

-¿Qué las cosas cambien? No lo entiendo señor Silver- Hermione se había armado de valor para hablar. Lo que no sabía es que lo mejor era salir.

-Si, usted pasa las navidades sola, sin embargo, lo hace por que es su decisión. Podría pasarlas en compañía de alguien mas si quisiera... Siempre hay una solución a todo...- y dicho esto, salió del lugar, dejando a Hermione y Ron hechos un mar de dudas. Pero no tuvieron que esperar mucho, ya que la puerta del piso superior se abrió, rebelando una mujer, de edad madura, la cual traía un hermoso vestido blanco y el cabello suelto. Encima traía un abrigo que hacía juego con el vestido.

-Buenas noches- saludó con un alegre timbre de voz. Los chicos respondieron a su saludo con una inclinación de cabeza. Traía una bandeja con té y café, la cual puso encima de la mesita central. Luego se sentó en el sillón donde encontraron a Gordon y se sirvió un poco, invitando a los jóvenes a que hiciesen lo mismo. Ellos prefirieron quedarse en donde estaban, las cosas estaban ya demasiado extrañas.

-Mi nombre es Margaret Silver, y creo que ya conocieron a mi esposo Gordon... ¿Podrían creerlo? Llevamos aquí mas de treinta años... Y además es el tiempo en el que hemos estado juntos, ¿saben?- decía ella. Ambos asintieron por cortesía.

-Disculpe, pero llevamos un poco de prisa...- exclamó Ron fuera de si. La señora se le quedó mirando a los ojos con algo muy lejano a la simpatía.

-Bien, si tanta prisa tienes hijo, será mejor que te vayas. La puerta está detrás de ti- declaró la mujer, señalando la puerta que daba al recibidor.

-Muchas gracias- contestó Ron enojado. –Vamos Hermione- añadió. Giró la perilla y salió por la puerta, la cual al momento se cerró tras de él. Luego de ello, se percató que Hermione no lo había seguido. Se volvió en busca de la puerta, pero ésta ya no estaba. La habitación se iluminó y se encontró de nuevo en la biblioteca de la cual había salido. Estaba, como en un principio, en el piso superior. Las escaleras estaban a solo unos pasos.

-¿De verdad quieres marcharte muchacho?- preguntó la voz de Gordon. Ron lo buscó por todo el lugar sin encontrar rastro de él. Comenzó a sentirse preocupado, por él y a la vez por Hermione. Dio la media vuelta y se encontró cara a cara con él. Sonreía mostrando su diente dorado, como siempre, como si nada pasara. Ron se volvió buscando la puerta de nuevo, y la encontró. Trató de abrirla pero estaba cerrada con seguro.

Ya no importaba nada. Sacó su varita y lanzó el hechizo para abrir la puerta, y ésta se abrió, solo que rebeló una simple pared de ladrillos.

-¿Qué demonios está pasando aquí?- exclamó Ron, ya fuera de sí. Pero Gordon ya no estaba junto a él. Estaba de nuevo en la ventana, mirando la tormenta.

-Que terrible es pasar la navidad en soledad... Solo contigo mismo... ¿Sabes que eso ocurre con la chica? Las cosas podrían ser tan diferentes.... – lo miró sonriente y luego volvió a voltear a la ventana. –Hace tiempo llegaron aquí unas personas, justamente en navidad, al igual que ustedes. Fue aquí donde juraron amarse uno al otro por siempre... siempre.... Es una palabra muy grande, ¿sabías? No creo que exista alguien que pueda medirla.... Pero para el amor... todo es posible...- su voz se había ido apagando poco a poco, hasta convertirse en un susurro. Ron lo había notado, y sin querer, se comenzó a sentir extrañamente atraído por ella, así que bajó las escaleras, buscando a Gordon. No lo encontró.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Hermione se había dado la vuelta para seguir a Ron, sin embargo, él ya no estaba ahí. Había desaparecido. Supuso que estaría del otro lado de la puerta, pero al abrirla se encontró con el mismo muro de ladrillos. Se volvió buscando a Margaret.

-Se fue sin ti, ¿No es así? ¿Cuántas veces lo ha hecho? Desde que se conocieron supongo... querida, déjame decirte que todos los hombres son así... Siempre juegan con los sentimientos de una y al momento desaparecen. Después tratan de hacer como si nada hubiera pasado y vuelven a jugar con tus sentimientos. Es un círculo vicioso- El rostro de la mujer daba una sonrisa reluciente, pero sus ojos eran opacos. No había vida en ellos.

-El no es así- se escuchó Hermione hablando. Margaret encaró la ceja con incredulidad.

-¿No es así? Creo recordar perfectamente que no fuiste con el al baile de cuarto grado. De hecho, creo que son amigos solamente por el famoso Harry Potter, ya que si no hubiera sido por él, tu nos estarías con ellos. Es muy fácil que te deje de hablar, como en tercer grado, cuando le dijiste a tu profesora sobre la Saeta de Fuego de Harry. Era algo material, sin embargo, para él fue una tormenta en un vaso de agua. ¿Dices que no es de ese tipo de muchachos? No se por que, pero no te creo- El tono de ella se había vuelto irónico.

-Bueno...- Hermione estaba pensando. –Todo mundo comete errores, ¿no? Así como él me las ha hecho, yo también se las he hecho a él- Nunca había querido aceptar eso, pero sabía de sobra que era cierto.

-¿Estás diciendo que también juegas con sus sentimientos? Pobre chico. Al lado de una niña tan inteligente como lo eres tu debe ser algo difícil- En su voz había todo menos pesar.

-No es lo que dije. Simplemente que no hay nada entre el y yo. Es algo que ha inventado la gente.... Nunca ha habido nada...- Hermione se detuvo, dolida de seguir. –Y nunca lo va a haber- dijo por fin.

-Querida, hay una solución a todo eso, sin necesidad que te esfuerces tanto- declaró Margaret. Se levantó del sillón rojo y se acercó a la muchacha con paso firme. Tomó la mano de ella y le puso su varita.

-¿De donde la sacó?- preguntó Hermione, sorprendida.

-Eso no importa. Lo que importa es lo que vas a hacer con ella. Tienes la posibilidad de vivir aquí, para siempre, al lado del hombre que amas. Simplemente tienes que hacerlo jurar que te ame eternamente y luego... hacer el trabajo sucio. Pero al fin y al cabo jamás volverás a pasar sola una navidad. Lo tendrás a él. El te tendrá a ti. ¿Qué mas quieren?- La sonrisa de Margaret se había torcido en una mueca siniestra que a la razón de Hermione no le gustaba mucho, sin embargo, en esos momentos su cuerpo no era dominado justamente por su inteligencia. La voz melosa de la mujer había logrado lo que se proponía. Había dormido el cerebro de la chica para que solamente actuara por instinto.

-No creo que sea tan fácil...- dijo débilmente su razón, en un último intento por hacerla reaccionar.

-Claro que lo es...- declaró Margaret –y si no me crees, míranos a Gordon y a mi. Hemos pasado los treinta años mas felices de nuestras vidas...- y sin mas ni mas, se abrió el blanco abrigo que traía puesto, rebelando una herida de muerte. La sangre que alguna vez había manado sin cesar, ahora se había coagulado y formaba bordes feos encima de la piel. El vestido blanco del cual había gustado la muchacha, ahora presentaba un sinnúmero de manchas rojas. Ella estaba estática. ¿Era tan fácil?.

-Si hija mía. Es cualquier cosa. Es un pequeño precio por algo tan grande...- la voz la comenzaba adormecer. Empuñó su varita. Lo haría.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Ron estaba algo pálido. Gordon tenía razón. ¿De que le servía pasar el resto de su vida solo? Tal vez tenía amigos y familiares, pero el quería pasar con una persona en especial. Pero no estaba seguro de si ella quería lo mismo, por eso no se había atrevido a dar el primer paso. Sin embargo, esa navidad todo iba a ser diferente. La herida que Gordon presentaba en la cabeza le había abierto los ojos. (O nublado la razón, como quieran llamarlo). Se había dado cuenta que era muy simple el estar al lado de su amada, pagando un pequeño precio.

-Gracias Gordon- dijo Ron, volteando a buscar al hombre del frac, quien para ese entonces ya había desaparecido. Se encogió de hombros y buscó la puerta que daba a la otra biblioteca... O a donde estaba Hermione... No lo recordaba bien... Solo sabía que debía hacer algo que no le gustaría... Pero ya ella se lo agradecería mas tarde... Todo era cuestión de dormirla primero, si no, iba a sufrir mucho, y lo menos que quería era que ella sufriera, ¿No?.

-¡Ron!- se escuchó la voz de Hermione desde el piso superior. El chico la miró y le apuntó con su varita, pero era demasiado lento para la muchacha mas inteligente de todo Hogwarts. Ella ya le había lanzado un hechizo para dormir, el cual provocó que el pelirrojo cayera de espaldas. Lo que no previó es que iba a romper la ventana de la biblioteca e iba a caer fuera de la casa.

Se aproximó lo mas rápido que pudo a la ventana, y comenzó a buscar a Ron. Al no verlo decidió salirse, y dando un salto por ahí, terminó cayendo en unos arbustos, los cuales amortiguaron la caída. El muchacho estaba a un lado, de pie, como analizando la situación.

-¿Qué hacías dentro de la casa?- preguntó el con voz cansada.

-¿Dentro de la casa? No se a que te refieres, he estado contigo durante todo este tiempo, aquí afuera. Nadie contestó a la llamada de la puerta.- exclamó Hermione, defendiéndose.

-Pero si yo te vi caer desde la ventana. Buscabas algo y luego caíste-

-Eso es imposible. Ron, debes estar mal, yo jamás entré a esa casa-

-Bueno, bueno, ya, lo mejor será que cada quien regrese a sus ocupaciones. Después de todo, creo que me están esperando en casa.- calmó el muchacho. Miró a su compañera, quien asintió con dificultad.

-Que raro el haber recibido una llamada de auxilio de una casa abandonada... Ay, creo que estas noches de trabajo están afectando mi juicio- dijo ella. Ambos se encaminaron a la reja, en busca de sus escobas, las cuales estaban ya cubiertas de hojas por todas partes.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

La muchacha estaba sentada en el sillón de la sala de estar de su apartamento. Veía el televisor, una película _muggle_ llamada "Un cuento de navidad". Era de un hombre a quien lo visitaban tres fantasmas por que ya no creía en la navidad. Ellos le mostraban el verdadero valor de ésta y el hombre cambiaba por completo su forma de ser y de pensar.

Hermione sonrió con ironía. Esa si que era buena. Jamás en su vida había visto que los fantasmas se preocuparan por la navidad. Excepto, claro está, los queridos fantasmas de Hogwarts.

La chica se recostó en el sillón y una lágrima silenciosa brotó, abriéndose camino por todo el rostro, hasta caer en la blusa verde que traía puesta. Tomó un cojín del sillón y acomodó su cabeza en él, lista para pasar la navidad. Su primer navidad en casa desde que murieron sus padres. Sonrió al recordarlos.

¡Toc! ¡Toc! ¡Toc! Que raro. Normalmente todo mundo sabría que se usa el timbre. A menos, claro está, que el visitante sea un mago. Su corazón tuvo un salto al recibir este análisis de pensamiento, y la muchacha despertó corriendo a abrir.

-Feliz navidad- dijo un pelirrojo sonriente desde el marco de la puerta.

-Feliz navidad Ron- contestó ella. –Pasa, pasa a mi humilde morada, no te quedes ahí parado... ¿Qué no se suponía que celebrarías con tu familia la navidad? Para eso es, para pasarlo con los seres queridos-

-Bueno, eso es justamente lo que estoy haciendo- alegó con una sonrisa el pecoso. Hermione lo miró sin comprender. –Quise pasar antes de irme con mi familia y dejarte esto. No se por que tuve el impulso de comprarlo, pero creo que se vería muy bien en ti. Un collar especial, para una muchacha especial.- El sonreía. Ella tomó el paquete y lo desenvolvió. Era un hermoso collar de perlas con el broche de oro. En el estuche tenía grabado "Para Hermione Granger: ¿Quisieras ser mi novia?". Ella lo miró. Sonrió.

-¡Claro que si acepto Ronnald Weasley!- exclamó alegremente la muchacha. –Eres un tonto por no haberlo pedido antes- añadió, mientras escondía su rostro en el pecho de él. Ron la abrazó con cariño.

-Bien, ahora, como mi novia oficial... Quería ver si me acompañabas a la cena de navidad con mis padres... Para presentártelos formalmente...-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

¿Qué les pareció? Por favor, agradecería sus comentarios al respecto. Esto es mas o menos parecido a un capítulo de una serie de televisión del canal Fox. Si alguna vez vieron o ven esa serie (Completa se las recomendaría.) entonces sabrán exactamente de cual de todos los capítulos lo saqué. Está larga, eso si les digo, pero es una de las mejores que he visto en mi vida, y me encantaría que la repitieran. Por el momento es todo. Es un fic de un solo capítulo con la esperanza de que les agrade y que dejen sus comentarios.

Se que es fuera de época, pero aún así, como podrán darse cuenta, me traumé con las fiestas, y pues aquí les dejo esto. Es que durante esa época no me siento muy inspirada, por eso mejor escribo cuando lo estoy, para no decir que no hago nada por motivo de las fechas.

Muchas gracias por leerme y hasta la próxima. =P


End file.
